The Flower of Night
by Hollycloud
Summary: When a young apprentice discovers a mysterious flower, what will happen? and what about the connection between her and a rogue that's been picking off the cats of ForestClan? Please R&R!
1. Prologue and Allegiances

**Prologue**

Lightly padding through the undergrowth, a group of cats made its way towards the gorge. The tip of the sun was just peaking up from the shelter of the horizon. A light grey she-cat signaled to the other cats. They followed her to a clump of bracken reeking of a rogue.

"A rogue has been on our territory." The bulky, grey tom put all of the cat's thoughts into words. The she-cat scented something else farther up. This thicket had a stench of warm blood clinging to every stalk. As the other cats started noticing it too, there was a glimmer of panic in their eyes.

The light grey she-cat then scented yet another smell, one of a cat from their clan. Pushing back the bracken she saw an apprentice slaughtered by some vicious cat. One that used to belong to their clan.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own warriors (sadly) and any names you might recognize are complete and total coincidences. All of these characters are mine (unless there is a character from the series in a dream from StarClan). Have a nice day! heheh

**Allegiances**

**ForestClan**

(named for the forest in which they live)

**Leader:**

Shadestar: sleek black-grey she-cat with a tuft of white on chest and blue eyes

**Deputy:**

Heatherstorm: light grey she-cat with deep blue eyes

Apprentice: Duskpaw

**Medicine Cat:**

Dewpetal: grey she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes

Apprentice: Ripplingpaw

**Warriors:**

Ivypelt: mottled grey she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Dawnpaw

Rollingstorm: mottled dark grey tom with amber eyes

Windfeather: white she-cat with a tinge of grey and blue eyes

Apprentice: Cloverpaw

Riverstone: grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Pinefur: mottled brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Mountainpaw

Greenfire: white, long-haired tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Eaglepaw

Hollycloud: long-haired white she-cat with ginger splotched and green eyes

Apprentice: Nightpaw

Ragingwind: light grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Shiningpelt: ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Ripplingpaw: mottled grey she-cat with deep blue eyes and white paws

Duskpaw: light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Dawnpaw: silver she-cat with blue eyes

Cloverpaw: tortishell she-cat with green eyes

Nihgtpaw: sleek black she-cat with white flecks and white on muzzle paws and chest with bright blue eyes

Mountainpaw: mottled grey tom with white splothces and muzzle and green eyes

Eaglepaw: mottled brown tom with a white muzzle and ears and amber eyes

**Queens:**

Froezenwind: white she-cat with faint light grey stripes and blue eyes

**Elders:**

Shorttail: old brown tom with a short tail (hence the name)

Blueflower: blue-grey she-cat, oldest cat in ForestClan

Witherwind: blind, tabby she-cat

**StoneClan**

(named for the many large stones and boulders in territory)

**Leader:**

Stormstar: dark grey tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:**

Timberclaw: brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Riverwhisker: mottled grey she-cat with blue eyes

**SkyClan**

(named for the open sky that can be seen and is not always covered by trees)

**Leader:**

Rainstar: grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:**

Cliffpelt: light brown tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Ridgewalker: light brown tabby tom with green eyes

**TorrentClan**

(named for the fst-moving river in their territory with many rapids and falls)

**Leader:**

Whitestar: white tom with battle-scarred muzzle and blue eyes

**Deputy:**

Mosspelt: grey tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Fallingleaf: mottled brown tom with white paws

**I hope you guys like it!**


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter One:The Beginning**

The wind whispered through the trees as Silverpelt shimmered and twinkled up above. Nightkit padded lightly to a grassy clearing in the woods. In the middle of the clearing was a single flower, sparkling with dew. Nightkit padded up to it, taking in the sweet scent. As she looked up, she saw another cat standing over her. The she-cat's blue-grey fur was turned silver under the full moon. "New friends will come, old enemies return, and night will be always," the she-cat murmered, "Nightkit… Nightkit…"

"Nightkit! Wake up already!" A tortoiseshell she-cat was standing over her, eyes filled with delight. Nightkit could see the sun streaming in through the nursery and feel its warmth on her fur.

"Wha-what?" she replied sleepily, still clinging onto the remains of her dream.

"Come on! Get up you lazy furball!" the she-cat exclaimed. "Today is the day we get apprenticed!" Suddenly remembering what was happening, Nightkit sprang up and scampered into the clearing closely followed by her sister, Cloverkit. Their other sister, Ripplingpaw, had already chosen to become apprenticed to their medicine cat, Dewpetal.

After finishing off their fresh kill, the two cats groomed themselves thoroughly for the upcoming ceremony. Sure enough, they heard their leader yowling the summon from atop of Tallrock. The two sisters scurried to the spot under the huge boulder, anxiously awaiting the ritual. Leaping down from Tallrock, Shadestar recited the traditional words, "Cats of the Clan, These two kits, Nightkit and Cloverkit, have reached their sixth moon." Shadestar turned to two cats. "Windfeather, you are ready for another apprentice, so you will be Cloverpaw's mentor. I rely on you to pass on all you have learned to Cloverpaw and help her become a warrior the Clan can be proud of."

"Yes, Shadestar," replied the white warrior. She then went up to Cloverpaw to touch noses with her. The Clan then cheered her name with Cloverpaw looking triumphant all the while.

"Hollycloud," Shadestar turned to the second cat. "you are also ready for another apprentice, so you will be Nightpaw's mentor. I rely on you to pass on all you have learned to Nightpaw and help her become a great warrior of ForestClan." Hollycloud also came up and touched noses with her new apprentice. "Nightpaw! Nightpaw!" the crowd applauded. Leaping back onto Tallrock, Shadestar concluded the day's ceremony and chose the midday hunting patrol.

"Wow, I can't believe we're finally apprentices!" mewed Nightpaw excitedly, "Let's go meet the others." Cloverpaw and Nightpaw padded off toward the large pile of stones that was the apprentice's den. "Congratulations on becoming an apprenticed!" mewed a grey she-cat to the newly named sisters.

"Thank you Dawnpaw," they replied. Dawnpaw and Duskpaw were brother and sister, and the oldest apprentices. The other two apprentices were Mountainpaw and Eaglepaw, only named a few weeks before Nightpaw and Cloverpaw.

"I can't wait to start our training tomorrow!" Cloverpaw exclaimed.

"Well be ready for hard work," cautioned Duskpaw, "Of course the first day is the easiest. All it is a tour of the territory. Well, good luck." And then he scampered off to join the hunting patrol.

Windfeather padded up to the two new apprentices. "We'll start your training tomorrow, but for now you can take some fresh kill to the elders."

"Sure!" they replied, knowing that they might get a story out of it.

**I know, I know, bad place to end a chapter, but don't worry cause the next one will be better! R&R!**


	3. Death at Dusk

**Chapter Two: Death at Dusk**

The wind tugged at her fur as Nightpaw and Hollycloud made their way to SkyClan border. "Now," meowed Hollycloud, "do you know why SkyClan had its name?"

"Because they can always see the sky since there are no trees to cover it?" asked Nightpaw eagerly.

"Exactly," replied Hollycloud with a tender expression on her face. Already they had passed through the Willow Grove, where the four Clans meet under a full moon for a gathering, the gorge of the river, the border of StoneClan territory, and now they were on their way to patrol the edge of TorrentClan on their tour of the territory. As they neared closer to the river, they could already hear it splashing and raging. Hollycloud explained that in leaf fall, when the fish swam up the river from the Great Water, bears would often come to feast on them. They would usually stay clear of cats though.

The rest of the day was spent practicing fighting moves with the other apprentices, sharing tongues, and lastly, falling in a much deserved sleep.

The next day, all of the apprentices were taking to the meadow for training. The short spongy grass was perfect for allowing the apprentices to practice their moves. When sun high came, Nightpaw was performing a hunter's crouch for her mentor. She was learning the right way to hunt mice. Her concentration was shattered as she heard a loud smirk from behind her.

"Ha! You couldn't even catch a leaf with that much noise!" Nightpaw turned around and scowled at the culprit: Mountainpaw.

"Ignore him," Cloverpaw murmured in her ear. Once they were back in camp, Mountainpaw and Duskpaw had gone on a patrol of the SkyClan border.

"Thank StarClan he's gone," remarked Nightpaw. Knowing who she meant Cloverpaw nodded. That day the two sisters decided to share tongues with Ripplingpaw. They hadn't had much time to talk to her with their warrior training and her medicine cat training.

"Listen," Ripplingpaw mewed lying down in the cool short grass of the camp clearing, "I think something is wrong. I overheard Dewpetal talking urgently to Shadestar about a dream she had. I'm not sure what it was about though."

"Thanks, sis," replied Cloverpaw, "We'll keep our eyes out." At that, Eaglepaw walked up and turned to Nightpaw.

"Sorry," he apologized, "about my brother today in the training meadow. I always hate when he does stuff like that."

Nightpaw let out a purr of amusement. "No big deal," She replied warmly. Suddenly a yowl of horror arose from the other side of the camp. Nightpaw turned around to see Shiningpelt racing toward the patrol that was just entering the camp.

"My kit! Oh my poor kit!" she wailed, eyes pools of grief. The four cats leaped up to see what was the problem. The deputy, Heatherstorm, was dragging a lifeless body with mangled fur toward the center of the clearing. Once she got a good look at the cat, she could just make out the features of Duskpaw under the wounds and blood.

"What could have happened to him?" Dawnpaw exclaimed, devastated. Heatherstorm stepped forward.

"Since there wasn't a hunting patrol out, I sent Duskpaw and Riverstone ahead to catch a mouse or two. They were to meet us at Willow Grove." All eyes turned on Riverstone.

"I-I didn't noticed he'd trailed off," he stammered, head bowed. "I was stalking a vole and the next thing I knew, he was gone." Shinigpelt continued glaring at him for a moment longer before she looked at Shadestar who had started to speak.

"From what Heatherstorm tells me, I suspect that there is a rogue on our territory." Gasps of shock arose around the clearing. "I want all patrols to take extra caution and make sure to report any scents of a rogue or other signs straight to me." With a flick of her tail she stalked off to her den summoning Dewpetal to follow. The cats started thinning out as they finished sharing tongues with Duskpaw for the last time.

Again Shadestar appeared from her den, but this time, summoned Nightpaw, Cloverpaw, and Ripplingpaw, her kits. The three apprentices could see a glimmer of worry in their mother's eyes. As they entered her den, she began to speak. "There is something I want you three to know about this rogue on the territory. His name is Blizzardfur…"

**Uh oh! What will happen next? Who knows? Well pleeeease R&R! And don't worry, next chapter is coming soon!**


	4. Old Enemies

**Chapter Three: Old Enemies**

Shadestar sighed as she continued telling her kits about a vicious rogue named Blizzardfur. "Many moons ago, when I was but a warrior, our leader, Yewstar, was on his last life. His deputy, Nettleclaw, had just died in a battle against TorrentClan. Blizzardfur had been the next cat that every one thought Yewstar would choose. But surprisingly, Yewstar chose me. I obviously accepted, and from that point on Blizzardfur wanted to dispose of me and be deputy for himself. When he almost did, Yewstar caught him and he was banished from the Clan. But then Yewstar came down with a terrible case of greencough and his last life was gone. When I became leader, I Blizzardfur was still trying to kill because I took the position of deputy instead of him.

"For a time now, I thought he had been living in a different Clan. I suppose I'll find out at tonight's gathering." Shadestar had a glimmer of unease in her eyes. "There is one more thing you three ought to know about Blizzardfur," she murmured, "He is my brother."

Nightpaw watched as the cats chosen to go to the gathering left the clearing. She sighed, wishing she was old enough to attend it too. Heatherstorm hadn't gone to the gathering either, just incase of an attack from Blizzardfur. Nightpaw was still in shock because of the fact that this brutal rogue was her kin. She looked up and saw Silverpelt glistening above her like early morning dew. Slipping inside the apprentices den, she lay down on a pad of warm moss and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Rain was slithering down her muzzle and clinging to her fur. Nightpaw looked up, but saw no clouds. The full moon was bright and shining as always. This night was as black as she had ever seen it. No stars lit the ground showing Nightpaw the path. But soon, her paws took her to that same clearing she had been in the night before she was apprenticed. As she emerged form the trees, she saw the same flower in the clearing, but this time the purple blossom was as bright as the sun with white fire. The flower spewed a flame which continued to burn on the grass for a moment before it took the form of a cat.

Nightpaw saw the same blue-grey cat she had seen in her first dream. "Nightpaw," the cat seemed to speak with the voices of many cats, but still had the same strong voice as in her first dream. "The flower you see here holds power greater than StarClan. Only until the sun rises after StarClan calls shall it work. Use it well." With that, the cat, and the white fire on the flower vanished.

It had been two moons since Nightpaw had had the second dream. Now she knew StarClan had sent her the dream, but she wasn't sure what she was to do about it. She decided she would have to speak to her mother about it. Nightpaw spotted at the edge of the clearing. "I'm going out hunting. You are in charge of the camp until then," she heard the grey-black she-cat meow to Heatherstorm.

"Yes Shadestar," she nodded. And Shadestar was off. Padding through the undergrowth Nightpaw decided to follow her and when she caught up, talk to her then. The lithe cat was moving fast. It was almost hard keeping up. But then when they came to the edge of a small clearing Shadestar opened her mouth, taking in the heavy prey scent. Seeing a mouse scrabbling near a nettle clump she started to stalk it. The clouds that were covering the sky finally burst with rain was coming in big drops. Nightpaw opened her mouth and was about to say something when there was a rustle in the bushes on the opposite side of the clearing.

A big white tom with wild blue eyes stepped out. Shadestar gasped. Nightpaw shrunk farther back into the bushes, careful not to make a sound. "What are you doing here?" Shadestar demanded.

"For all those moons you thought you had gotten rid of me," said the cat in a voice dripping with insanity, "But you were wrong. Fatally wrong. Now that I have you right beside me, little sissy, be prepared to start hunting with StarClan!" Suddenly Nightpaw knew that the mad cat in front of her was her mother's brother: Blizzardfur.

"Well then you'll have to do it nine times!" hissed Shadestar. At this, Blizzardfur took a step back and started to pace. His eyes lit up with an idea.

"No," he meowed, "I know something even better. I'll get rid of all the cats you care for. Then you'll suffer, oh yes… then you'll suffer…" With one last sinister look, he disappeared through the bushes. Shadestar looked as if she were ready to pursue him, but knew that there wouldn't be a point. His scent was already lost from the pouring rain.

**Please R&R everyone! Next chapter is coming soon and pleease no flames! **


	5. New Name, New Friendships, New Fears

**Chapter Four: New Name, New Friendships, New Fears**

"Ow!" exclaimed Eaglepaw. Nightpaw and he were being assessed on their fighting moves and Nightpaw had just raked her claws along his flank.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?" she said shyly.

Eaglepaw purred and replied, "Yes, fine." She could tell he was holding back his pain. She could hardly suppress a purr of amusement and lightly cuffed him over the ear. Greenfire, Eaglepaw's mentor, flicked his tail signaling them to come over to him and Hollycloud.

"Well done," he meowed once they both were sitting down in the springy meadow grass, "both of you," he added. Once Greenfire and Hollycloud had gotten up and started to leave, Eaglepaw turned his head to Nightpaw and meowed, "Race ya!"

Once they got back to camp, Nightpaw was thinking back to the time she first became apprenticed, about seven moons ago. She had learned so much since then and—

"Nightpaw!" Ripplingpaw broke her thoughts. "It's time for the ceremony." Nightpaw had almost forgotten. Four kits were being apprenticed today. She could hardly believe that her thoughts had drowned out Shadestar's loud caterwaul. Cloverpaw joined the sisters as they padded over to the space under Tallrock. They settled themselves next to Dawnpaw, now Dawnfire, as the ceremony began.

Shadestar recited the traditional words and gave the kits their names: Lavenderpaw, Glacierpaw, Jadepaw, and Ravenpaw. Many of the cats padded up and congratulated them, but after a moment Shadestar yowled again and all of the cats settled back down. Shadestar bounded down from Tallrock and meowed, "Having had a word with their mentors, I believe that ForestClan is ready to accept five new warriors into the Clan." Her look swept across the clearing to Cloverpaw, Ripplingpaw, Nightpaw, Eaglepaw, and Mountainpaw. They all exchanged excited looks and proudly walked up to the base of Tallrock. As Shadestar started to speak, her voice rang out in the clearing and silent woods as if the forest waited for them to take one of the greatest honors of all.

"I, Shadestar, leader of ForestClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these five apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the noble ways of your code, and I commend them to you as warriors in turn." Her gaze flew from the newly appearing stars to the five apprentices waiting anxiously. "Ripplingpaw, Nightpaw, Cloverpaw, Mountainpaw, and Eaglepaw," she began, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," they replied simultaneously. "Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Cloverpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Clovertail. StarClan honor your bravery and your strength and welcome you as a full warrior of ForestClan." Shadestar rested her muzzle on Clovertail's bent head and she gave her shoulder a respectful lick. She did this three more times in turn and Ripplingpaw, Eaglepaw, and Mountainpaw became Ripplingpool, Eaglewing, and Mountainpelt. Lastly, she came to Nightpaw.

"Nightpaw," she murmured, just loud enough for the clan to hear, "from this moment on you will be known as Nightflower," she paused, a sparkle of knowing in her icy blue eyes, "StarClan honor your bravery and your strength and welcome you as a full warrior of ForestClan." _How could she have known?_ Nightflower thought to herself as the Clan came up and congratulated her. _Oh well, I can worry later, _she thought again as a wave of pure excitement washed over her.

The next day, Nightflower woke up to a clear sky, save for the birds flitting happily in the crisp new leaf air. As she started to pad towards the fresh kill pile, she stopped, deciding to take in the camp surroundings for the first time as a warrior. She was facing towards the entrance, a gap in the bushes, allowing the cats to easily slip through. The gurgling stream right next to the entrence caught her attention. Unless there was very heavy rainfall, this little brook was puttering slowly enough for the kits to play on its shallow, smooth-rocked bottom. There were also a few wild flowers popping up around it, besides the fresh kill pile that was right near it.

On her left was the sheltered elder's den and next to that the apprentices den. Straight behind her she knew there was Tallrock and Shadestar's den. To the right of that was the nursery and next that was the pathway to the medicine cat's clearing and den. Then Nightflower's gaze rested on the cozy warrior's den where she just slept. She looked at it for a moment more before she heard a cat mewoing her name.

"Nightflower," It was Eaglewing, "would you like to come hunting with me?" She purred and flicked her ears in reply. They were off at once. Knowing that the best place to hunt in new leaf was near Willow Grove, that's where they headed. As the scent of vole caught her nose, Nightflower flicked her tail to Eaglewing in signal to slow down. She instictivley went into a hunter's crouch but was cut off when she heard a loud squall from behind her.

"What was that?" muttered Eaglewing. "Well, we're gonna find out," she replied. They retraced their steps and went back the way they came. As they entered the training meadow, she saw a flash of white fur and a mangled body lying in the middle of the clearing. "Follow that scent," she mewed urgently to him. He nodded in reply and darted back into the forest. Nightflower cautiously walked up to the body, fear burning in her belly. Suddenly, she let out a grief-sick yowl as she saw who was lying on the blood-stained ground in front of her: Clovertail.

**Well I hope you all like this chapter! Next one coming soon, please R&R and no flames! Thanks so much for reading!**


	6. The Flower of the Night

**(A/N: I would like to thank all of my lovely reviewers: Mysticstar, Cryptic Feline of Eternal Light, Tall Star, and leafheart! You guys totally rock my socks off and into another dimension! (?))**

**Chapter Five: The Flower of the Night**

Another yowl of grief rose in Nightflower's throat as she lowered her head to check if her beloved sister, Clovertail, was breathing. She could hear a faint wheezing and could see her flank rising and falling. Sighing with relief, Nightflower bent down to grab her sister's scruff and started to feebly drag her back to camp. She wished desperately that Eaglewing was there beside her in this time of need. For a heartbeat the fire of grief that burned inside her dwindled at the thought of Eaglewing's warm fur and soft words. But the scent of blood wafted to her nose and the fire raged more than ever.

To her relief, Eaglewing's lithe figure appeared through the undergrowth after many long minutes. She heard a gasp escape him. Nightflower flicked her ears telling him she'd explain later. _Blizzardfur stayed true to his word_, she thought bitterly as her eyes clouded more and more with sorrow and Eaglewing helped her to carry her bedraggled sister back to camp.

Once the three cats appeared at the edge of camp by the waterfall, a few caterwauls rose up from the surrounding cats. Pinefur, Clovertail and Nightflower's father, padded swiftly up to the three cats and demanded, "What could've happened?" His eyes were clouding with grief as he gave Nightflower's ear a quick lick to reassure her and, not waiting for an answer, set off to find Dewpetal. Ripplingpool also dashed up to Clovertail's side.

Eyes still big and shining, Nightflower sat down beside her grieving sister, when all of a sudden an image came to her mind as if sent by StarClan. She saw the dewy clearing, and in the middle, the sparkling purple blossom. The grey-blue cat's words rung in her ears: "The flower you see here holds power greater than StarClan. Only until the sun rises after StarClan calls shall it work. Use it well." The answer hit her like a heavy rock. After StarClan calls meant when a cat was ready to join StarClan. And the only power greater than StarClan's would be to reverse life itself and bring a cat back to life! Nightflower almost leaped with joy, but Ripplingpool's voice cut her off.

"Nightflower, I think her breathing is stopping!" she said in dismay. At that moment Dewpetal darted up with a pile of herbs in her mouth. She swiftly checked over Clovertail, and looking up, Nightflower say that her eyes swam with sympathy.

"I don't think that there is much I can do now," Dewpetal murmured. Her eyes shifted up to the steadily darkening sky, expecting to see an extra star tonight. _I only have until sunrise!_ Nightflower thought, recalling the prophecy. She knew someone needed to come with her to find the flower. The first person to hit her mind was Ripplingpool, but she suspected that she was needed her, not only because of Clovertail, but because one of the queens had reported that she thought greencough had broken out in the nursery.

Nightflower's icy blue gaze rested on Eaglewing. _Yes_, she thought, _I can completely trust him_. Nightflower nudged him on the flank and motioned for him to come with her. She swiftly described her two dreams once they were in the fading shadow of the empty apprentices den. She took a deep breath as she finished and looked up to the newly appearing stars on the horizon. They didn't have much time. "Look," she started, "once no one is watching, we have to sneak out of camp. If I tell Shadestar, she'll insist on making more experienced warriors go. But they would never understand the dreams." Nightflower sighed and looked at the rising moon. "We have to go now—

Eaglewing brushed her jet black flank. "I understand," he replied softly. He got up and flicked his whiskers, a wild look in his eyes. "Race ya," he added, playfully.

Nightflower purred and swept her gaze across the clearing. "Now," she murmured as the cats of the Clan, especially Shadestar and Pinefur paid their last respects to Clovertail. They slipped out of camp behind the apprentice's den and Nightflower led the way in search of the flower. She guided him towards the surrounding mountains, near StoneClan's territory. In her dream, she remembered racing up a wooded slope, and spilling out into the clearing with the night blossom.

The stars twinkled overhead and the two cats carried on, panting from the steadily sloping ground. "How much further?" Eaglewing inquired.

"I'm not sure," Nightflower replied, a determined edge to her voice. The surrounding clouds gathered, shrouding the moon from the world below. Many minutes later, the clouds opened up to let out a shaft of moonlight, brighter than any she'd seen, leading to a gap in the trees just ahead. A gasp of excitement escaped her and she started running faster and faster toward the ray of light until she heard Eaglewing's yowl from below, "Slow down, Nightflower! It's like you're a SkyClan cat!"

"Sorry," Nightflower breathed as they neared the beam of moonlight. Finally, after a monotonous trip up the slope, the two cats stumbled into the dewy clearing. "Is that it?" Eaglewing breathed, flicking his tail towards the purple bloom in the center of the clearing. Her eyes, full of stars, answered by themselves. Nightflower slowly padded towards the sparkling flower. Reaching it, she stared into its center, and could see the white light of StarClan. She lowered her head and gripped the stem in her teeth, tasting stars, night, and evening breeze. She looked back into Eaglewing's amber eyes. He had a loving, but wild expression on his face that said _I'm ready if you are! _Nightflower gave him a nod, and they were off.

Emerging from the undergrowth, Nightflower and Eaglewing trotted straight to Clovertail's lifeless body bathed in watery moonlight. Nightflower sat down a tail-length away from Clovertail and gave they flower a shake. The flower spewed white, shimmering pollen, that looked as if they were they stars themselves. The star-pollen showered Clovertail's disheveled body. For a few anxiety thick moments, Nightflower thought that the flower hadn't worked and unease burned in her belly. But then suddenly Clovertail's body gave a shudder and her wounds started to heal. Nightflower gave a sigh of relief and darted to Clovertail, vigorously grooming her unkempt fur. Pinefur noticed the movement and gasped, yowling for Shadestar and Ripplingpool.

"How— Ripplingpool started, but once Shadestar appeared from her den and was sitting next to Ripplingpool, Nightflower explained her dreams, and the sneaking out of camp, and Blizzardfur. Ripplingpool looked awestruck. "But I thought only leaders and medicine cats get dreams from StarClan!"

Listening in on their conversation, Witherwind, one of the Clan's elders, meowed, "In one of the ancient Clans, I believe it was called ThunderClan, there was a young cat that came to the Clan and also received dreams from StarClan." Remembering the story that the elders told her and her sister on the day that they were apprenticed, Nightflower recalled a legendary cat named Firestar, the savior of the ancient Clans. "The cat you saw in your dream was probably Bluestar, the leader before Firestar." Witherwind added.

Scooting close to Eaglewing's mottled brown flank, Nightflower sighed with relief. She was glad that all of this was over. Suddenly the wind picked up and plastered her fur down. The steady gale picked the night flower up right off the ground and carried it to a far away place. Nightflower and Eaglewing both leaped up at the same time, and were about to chase after it when Ripplingpool's voice cut off their actions.

"StarClan is afraid that that blossom holds too much power," she interpreted with a dazed look in her eyes. Watching it go, Nightflower settled back down by Eaglewing, and stared with more and more relief at her recovering sister. The red fire of dawn was just starting to stain the edges of the night sky and looking up at the steadily fading stars, Nightflower knew that StarClan was balanced, and all was right with the forest of Clans.

**Well, everyone, that was the final chapter of my story. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. I'd really appreciate some good reviews and constructive criticism isn't bad, either, for future stories. Well, thank you all soooo much for reading!**


End file.
